forlornconceptplotfandomcom-20200213-history
Pyran Wulvven
Pyran Wulvven is a Japanese-American teenager originally from Hallen in Nevra. A known flirt with a history of being a rather horrid thief, Pyran never lets failure bring him down. History Pyran was born and raised in Hallen, a small village on the coast of Nevra. His parents were simple people who made do with what they had. As a child, Pyran wanted to explore what was beyond his village, but was unable to do so until he grew old enough. His parents would pester him to stay in Hallen and the supposed safety of sameness. One fateful day, his parents woke him up from his usual nap and told him to grab some food and supplies. Unknowing as to why, he did as instructed and watched his parents make a small bag. They then instructed him to go straight for another town up in the mountains. Afraid to do so alone, his parents made him travel with their neighbor's daughter. Upon reaching the humble town, Pyran met up with a friend of his dad. He was taken in and raised there for another nine years before leaving to better explore the world he lived in. He quickly joined a group of thieves, but was quickly kicked out due to a complete inability to steal. He continued to travel Nevra, uncertain where he is going. It is unknown when exactly he met Javier and Nari, but they eventually met and formed a team. Appearance Pyran looks to be a Japanese-American teenage male with a light complexion. He stands at an average five feet seven inches (5'7") and currently weighs in in the upper 150s. Akin to Javier, Pyran is rather fit for his age group. His eyes are a vivid coral blue, and his hair is a messy blonde; he does, however, have a single streak of red and a single streak of silver to cover his right eye. Pyran prefers to dress in a blue coat with fire-like fur surrounding the hood; due to his preferences, the coat is actually very light and does not drastically heat the person wearing it. He only buttons the second to top button, which is located around his pecs; as such, the lower part of the coat is considerably loose and can tend to fly in the wind. Pyran finishes it off with dark blue jeans with a holster for his weapons of choice. He usually refrains from accessories, but has been seen wearing a dangling earring on his left ear, which dangles a single, rounded, ocean blue gem. Personality Pyran is known to be flirtatious and usually hangs around Chun to discuss lists of personal favorites. He loves a good laugh and will tend to mess with people he finds hilarious to mess with, such as Kay. However, he knows his limits and stops when he knows he is in danger, albeit returning to mess with his victim after an hour or so. Pyran is also a big fan of starting fights, most of which are either against Kay or Chun. Despite knowing and experiencing fights with the two, he never does stop challenging them, even to the point of near death. Even if he loses, he simply smiles it off and walks away laughing, often bleeding and far too injured to be laughing. It seems to most people that Pyran does not care over his well-being and simply lives for a thrill. Despite seeming like his ally, Chun, Pyran tends to be more upbeat and adventurous. He loves to spice up his life with action, and will usually be the first to run off. Though this annoys Nari and Chun a lot, he never actually remembers not to, as if it were an instinct. Traits and Abilities Trivia * Pyran's favorite pastime is annoying Kay. * His weapons of choice, two sai, have an unknown history. * Pyran may have the least legible handwriting and the worst spelling in Nevra. * Though he tends not to admit it, Pyran was once a thief, albeit a very horrible one. He has never successfully mugged anyone. Category:Stub Category:Characters Category:Balanced Angel